The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for an integrated circuit (IC) memory card using a NAND-type flash memory, and more particularly, to an apparatus for recording two signals each of which has a different source in an IC memory card by using a characteristic of a structure of a NAND-type flash memory to assign a single address to the two signals.
A technology of recording/reproducing video and audio signals with respect to a recording medium such as semiconductor memory in the form of an IC memory card has been known. A conventional IC memory card which does not use a NAND-type flash memory records different source data such as a video signal, an audio signal and a text signal in a respective separate region based on the structural characteristic thereof. Thus, a respective separate address has been assigned to the separate regions.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a recording format of a conventional IC memory card which does not use a NAND-type flash memory.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional IC memory card which does not use a NAND-type flash memory is partitioned into a table-of-contents (TOC) region for recording data characterizing a card such as a card attribute and a recording format, a video region and an audio region, to which a corresponding address is assigned, respectively. Since such a conventional IC memory card records video and audio signals in the respective regions and has a respective separate address, the video signal should be synchronized with the audio signal.
To solve the above problem, the conventional IC memory card can be replaced by an IC memory card using a NAND-type flash memory. FIG. 2 is a view for explaining a structure of a NAND-type flash memory. The NAND-type IC memory card has an array of rows and columns. Each column has a 256-byte basic region and 8-byte dummy region. Every bit of each row forms a one-page unit.
Since different source data can be recorded in the basic and dummy regions using the NAND-type flash memory having the above-described structure, a single address can be assigned to the data of two different sources.